Silver Smoke
Scent Description: Created using the finest Boswellia Carteri Frankincense Resin tears discovered in Egypt and Somalia and steam distilled into rich olibanum Frankincense perfume oil in San Francisco. ---- ---- Review #1 by SaphyRyan on Fri Dec 07, 2012 The design is great and goes with the cd cover! This frankincense really reminds me of the frankincense resin you burn on charcoal. Very clean and very very calming and a slight sweet note but nothing that overtakes the resinous sense of the oil. I get a sense of the feeling of what this season is in wearing this but I also feel like this would be great during the summer with the rich frankincense on the skin in the summer. It is soft at first but later the incense starts to become warmed by natural skin warmth and it really picks up and takes off. This is pure frankincense to me and quite a great companion to the cd! Jill has a very sensual voice and this oil sings along. I need more! I bet this would be great with any nokturne. I don't remember, is there a Frankincense amber? I will have to check my notes. I like this alot! ---- Review #2 by Jendayi on Sat Dec 08, 2012 I remember being very surprised the first time that I tried Silver Smoke, as it was a very subdued scent during the daylight hours, but it turned ethereally gorgeous, with wonderful sillage, in the evening. Both times that I applied it that day, it started as a sweet scent, but only showed its breathtakingly beautiful visage at night. Recently, I put Silver Smoke on in mid-afternoon while working at my laptop. Before long, I was paying attention to the scent rather than my laptop screen. This time, Silver Smoke had begun by capturing that moment-in-time when day suddenly becomes true twilight. There was such an uncanny stillness evoked by it; it felt like being perfectly centered. I found the scentsation of such complete solitude eerie. Then, unexpectedly, after being in this state for some time, Silver Smoke started to sweeten, growing so rapidly in intensity that it gave an impression of a wave being flung outward, then cresting, and finally, being withdrawn. The sweetness and feeling of light of this stage left nothing behind of the previous sense of solitude. In the end, Silver Smoke became a sweet soft scent with great longevity. I didn’t need to reapply it, as it continued throughout the rest of the evening at the same gentle level. Each time I have worn Silver Smoke, there has been a differing scentual experience - sometimes slight, sometimes large. Preserved through it all has been the sense of something otherworldly and ethereal. ---- Review #3 by ElizabethOSP on Sat Dec 29, 2012 Wearing Silver Smoke is like playing with my Frankincense incense resin...and then smelling my fingers and swooning. It doesn't morph and expand on me like it does on Jendayi--it just stays as it starts: Pure, simple, and beautiful. I am such a Frankincense addict that this is a match made by the Gods. ---- Review #4 by dreamingjune on Wed Jan 30, 2013 Much like the description, this smells like the perfect blend of pure olibanum along with a middle eastern style frankincense perfume. There is a lovely sweetness along with a clean almost citrusy resin. On the skin this warms up but remains pretty close to the skin. It is so comforting and I imagine it being an easy go-to scent for any frankincense lover. Fabulous! ---- Review #5 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #6 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #7 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Inspired Category:Jill Tracy